


Mid Lane

by Ravenmyre



Category: League of Legends, Maroon 5
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmyre/pseuds/Ravenmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Maroon Five's Payphone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid Lane

Teemo in mid lane  
Trying to recall  
Why is the cool down so fricken’ slow  
Where has the time gone  
Why am I still dead  
Where are the plans I had to tank?

Yeah, I  
I Know it’s hard to remember  
The mushrooms I have as “r”  
It’s even harder to picture  
That all I can do is die  
You say it’s too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try

And in that time that I wasted  
All of my mushrooms got killed  
I wasted my moves  
I got turreted  
Now I’m paralyzed  
Still stuck in the lane  
When I called me tank  
But even if Teemo doesn’t get ganked

Teemo in mid lane  
Trying to recall  
Why is the cool down so fricken’ slow  
Where has the time gone  
Why am I still dead  
Where are the plans I had to tank?  
If only I hadn’t used that move first  
Maybe I would still be standing here

If only I knew how to use Teemo  
I would still be standing in the lane  
All my teammates think I am feeding  
One more I hit would have got a kill  
Now I’m a dead Teemo

My teammates think I am useless  
Cause all I do is drop mushrooms  
I gave them my effort and died  
But I have fed too much  
They expected me to be good  
I expected to do well

I know I’ve said it before  
But all of my mushrooms were killed  
I wasted my moves  
I got turreted  
Now I’m paralyzed  
Still stuck in the lane  
When I called me tank  
But even if Teemo doesn’t get ganked

Teemo in mid lane  
Trying to recall  
Why is the cool down so fricken’ slow  
Where has the time gone  
Dude I am still dead  
Where are the plans I had to tank?

If only I knew how to use Teemo  
I would still be standing in the lane  
All my teammates think I am feeding  
One more hit I would have got a kill  
Now I’m a dead Teemo

Now my turret just died  
I am going to get ksed and killed  
I am alting to save my life  
But I’m going to get ksed and killed

Teemo in mid lane  
Trying to recall  
Why is the cool down so fricken’ slow  
Where has the time gone  
But I am still dead  
Where are the plans I had to tank?

If only I knew how to use Teemo  
I would still be standing in the lane  
All my teammates think I am feeding  
One more hit I would have got a kill

Now I am a dead Teemo

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a fun piece I got to play around with. I had a friend tell me once, as we are all entitled to our opinions, that "all Teemo does is drop mushrooms and die". Which is not true, as I have seen many people excel with Teemo. I myself have not played Teemo yet, though I really want to try. But this song was the spawn of that quote, and I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
